PokePark 2 (Wonders Beyond): Distractions
by Osha-what
Summary: OshawottxSnivy A little after their heroic actions to save PokePark, Piplup decided to roam around PokePark, Tepig goes back to the Crag Area. But Snivy was having problems due to needing to know a lot about manners and patience— but she doesn't have any of that. And even though Oshawott and Snivy are rivals in a way this occurs Oshawott's thoughts and is unsure of his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**_

_**(I always see this on fanfictions, might as well put it just to be safe)**_

_**if anyone saw this earlier, I want to apologize to the fact that I have no clue on how to use the method of updating here on this website ;w; someone please teach me I'm so clueless!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pikachu, Tepig, and Snivy met up at the center to where Piplup was at. Though, after realizing in a minute, Snivy questioned, "Wh-Where's Oshawott?"

The three narrowed their eyes as they realized that Oshawott didn't came back to the center after they all rang the bell in sync in the Wish Park.

A loud cry was heard in the distance which made all of them turn around.

Oshawott started jumping from the broken platforms as he tried getting away from the black vortex that tries and eat him. "Guys!" he yelled as he started running faster and fighting the dangerous black hole.

As he inch closer and closer, Snivy let out her vines and wrapped Oshawott. But the large, midnight violet, vortex was too strong that Snivy can't hold any longer at the sea-otter. "Hold on!" Snivy yelled as Oshawott slowly slipped through the vines that Snivy wrapped him on. And now, Oshawott was gripping into the end of the vines that his friend let him hold.

Pikachu, Tepig, and Piplup held on to Snivy. "Don't let go, Oshawott!" Pikachu encouraged as they tried pulling Snivy away from the cliff, which she is very close to falling off.

Eyes started to water as the otter like Pokemon couldn't hold on much longer. They knew I can't hold on anymore, why bother? he thought as he took one last glance at them all struggling to keep him from getting swallowed by the vortex.

Oshawott smiled at Snivy as he glanced back to the black vortex that became bigger and bigger as they hold. "...No... **Don't**..." Snivy whispered. "_I... I love you, Snivy..._" Oshawott smiled as tears rolled down his face, that is when Snivy snapped. "I'm sorry," he mouthed as he let go of the vines and started to drift into space and disappeared into the black hole.

"No!" Snivy cried as she just stared into blankness of the vortex and let it swallow her friend whole to disappearance.

Tepig, Pikachu, and Piplup still held on to the crying Grass-Type. But Piplup got smashed by the debris that fell on him, and Pikachu came fast to his aid— which let Tepig and Snivy to the void.

Pikachu didn't know what to do. He tried pulling Piplup from the smashed rocks on top of him, "Pikachu, it's okay," Piplup chirped as he slowly float to the swirling ovortex of doom. Pikachu grabbed on hold on Piplup's fin but it was all too late.

Pikachu shook his head as he couldn't cope on what just happened right now. Tears started to form in his eyes but he glanced over to Reuniclus and saw the bright blue orb that has said to make everything normal again. The Electric-Type started to reach for the said orb, but Darkrai stared at it and had his moment of thoughts. And for what Pikachu knew, the Dark-Type Pokemon took it before he can reach it.

Pondering on what Darkrai will do, Pikachu was heartily worried about his friends, and of course, PokePark.

Darkrai came whooshing in the dark vortex, and after a few moments of silence, everyone that was sucked in the vortex slowly floated to the nearby platform, and everyone was happy.

Apologies were heard around Wish Park, and the apologies were from Oshawott.

"I'm so sorry for getting you so worried, Snivy! I'm so, so, so very sorry!" Oshawott babbled as his eyes were flooding with tears. Snivy rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was shaking for almost losing Oshawott. "Apology accepted." she pouted, crossing her arms as she looked away from the otter. "Sniiiivy! Don't ignore me!" he whined as Oshawott laid on the ground, holding Snivy's feet.

Oshawott must have forgotten what he said before letting go of Snivy's vines earlier. Maybe that vortex was too much for him he forgotten he confessed unwittingly for the Grass-Snake. "Dude, Osh, does it look like I'm ignoring you?" Snivy glared as she wriggled her foot off of Oshawott's grasps. "No! But it looks like you do!"

Piplup, Pikachu, and Tepig just watched as the two argued. They must say, the two's arguments never gets old— in fact: it's entertaining.

Pikachu gathered everyone and they all set off to go back to PokePark, which they all agreed on.

* * *

"Well, now, I'm going to explore PokePark, since I've been to Wish Park this whole time. And maybe you four could go explore Wish Park at one point as well. I know that at this time it won't be much of a threat." Piplup said as he sprinted off to the area where Krookodile is guarding.

Tepig smiled as he glanced to the Crag Area, "Well, I'm going to train for the Battle Tournament. See ya' guys!" he exclaimed, running to the Crag Area with a sheepish grin on his face.

Oshawott glanced at Snivy, "Well, I'm going—" Oshawott was caught off by Liligant.

"Princess, I am delivered by Queen Serperior to bring you back to Arbor Area." she said calmly and rather polite. Snivy grimaced. She doesn't like this one bit. Oshawott doesn't as well.

The Grass-Snake tilted her head sideways. "Forget it. I'm staying with these guys."

Oshawott let out a relief sigh, and was noticed by Pikachu. "Are you alright?"

Snivy and Liligant turned their heads to Oshawott, who turned away with a pinkish face. "I-I am."

"As I was saying— if it's about lessons for manners, forget it. There is no way I am doing those." she pouted, stepping away from the flowery Pokemon. "And besides, I helped saving PokePark and Wish Park with Pikachu and this accident prone Oshawott here, and a Tepig from Crag Area."

Liligant's face softened, "If Queen Serperior doesn't receive her daughter as a delivery when I get back, Bisharp will get you instead." sighing, she started walking back to the path that leads to Arbor Area.

Snivy growled, stomping her foot onto the ground as it engraves her foot there with a mark. "I can't take this anymore!" And with that, she sprinted off to the distance.

Her two friends stared at her with saddened eyes, worried for her well-being, feeling sorry for she can not control her own life since its being controlled for her.

Pikachu frowned, "In all honesty," he sighed, turning to Oshawott. "She doesn't deserve all these."

Oshawott suddenly raised his brow, "Um..."

Pikachu shook his head, "These— the lessons she doesn't want, the freedom she doesn't get, and the rules she has to follow without her wanting them in the first place!"

Frowning, Oshawott understood all those, he noticed them before but never mentioned it since Snivy, known as a Princess, is in fact, his rival. Out of all Pokemon in PokePark he can be rivals with— why her?

Oshawott was way too focused on his thoughts on why Snivy was his rival out of all Pokemon. Well, he did thought Snivy was a boy at first— being surprised to when Bisharp called Snivy a "Princess". Despite Pikachu trying to catch Oshawott's attention, his tail became solid steel and smacked Oshawott as gently as possible but ended up being a bit too strong for his liking.

The sea otter tumbled a couple of meters away, and just sat up automatically after being toppled over by an Iron Tail to the face by Pikachu.

To the Electric-Type's surprise— Oshawott's still deep in thought. Sighing, the yellow mouse just muttered a good-bye and left cautiously before leaving his friend still in the same position after being hit by Iron Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before starting off with my comment, I would like to thank VGS2 -** u/1942933/ **for giving me directions on how to update the following chapter. (since yesterday it was sort of a... disaster for me trying to figure things out...) **

* * *

**Hello! :D**

**2nd chapter up, I've been feeling motivated on continuing this story, even though it's already late for me to still love the ShellPWNage shipping since the game (PokePark 2) is out more than a year ago and the anime (Pokemon Best Wishes) is aired over two years ago as well.**

**but for me, I took a short break from Pokemon a while back and I'm still updated but only up to Gen V, I actually don't know anything about Gen VI, only the starters and a couple others.**

**And now, I am back on the Pokemon fandom and I am back only to love up to Gen V, but I'll try to keep up with the Pokemon that's in Gen VI, since I am fairly interested with it.**

**Now that's settled in...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dusk was falling rapidly as Snivy hides from her mother's guards and servants. She still doesn't like the fact that she's part of a royal heritage. It's not like she wants a normal life— it just that she doesn't want all this special treatment even though she grew fond of it, making her spoiled and bratty. The unlikely behaviour for a princess with a somewhat strict mother.

"She just wants me next to the throne." she snarled, throwing a pebble on the lake's surface and bouncing it with three skips 'til it sank into the bottom of the lake. "I can tell. My name is written all over it."

Snivy's in Verdant Court. And to where the large lake was. But night was already falling in place and it's getting darker and darker.

The footsteps of another Pokemon startled her, making her swiftly sprint off away from the side of the lake to a nearby dark area to hide herself.

Stunned to see who it was, it was her _friend_— yet _rival_ —_**Oshawott**_.

Placing his white, rounded paws on his chin, he looked with a worried face placed on his white head. "Hmm, odd... I thought I heard her voice here..." he sighed with an obnoxious face. "Maybe it's just my imagination." he left without saying a word more.

Snivy waited for a mere more seconds before plopping down onto the ground gracefully. "Oshawott was looking for me?" she asked herself, crossing her arms together and snickering. "As if."

Looking into the horizon, the night won in the fight with day and the beautiful colors of black, midnight blue, orange, and red were merge together. It's not like she cares about those things. She just likes staring at it.

Snivy slowly make it through the Verdant Court to her place. She's ready for the scolding her mother has been storing for the whole day. The Princess is used to it. After all the shenanigans and mischief she had already done before, she really has to be used to it by now.

"How many times have I told you to be back before dark? What if something happens to you? Do you think I'll allow you to go back outside of the Court? I think not, young lady!" Queen Serperior scolded her daughter. The Queen wasn't surprised one bit when she saw her daughter mimicking her words with a mocking face.

The Queen continued scolding her only daughter, but was stopped to when she was cut off by her own daughter. "Mother, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You may call me young lady, and I may be old enough to take care of myself— but remember this, I will never take the next throne."

Her mother was stunned upon hearing those words from her own daughter. "Snivy." her mother gasped as her daughter just staringly glared at her with a menacing look on her face. "Might as well find yourself a new daughter while you're at it." Snivy gritted her teeth with anger as she pummeled herself with her paper thin hands.

"I would never do that, darling," she said daringly as her daughter avoided her mom's tail. "Well, that's a load of bullshit!" the stubborn Princess looked away from her own mother as she stared into the exit of the Verdant Court.

"_I'm... going to Seasong Beach..._" Snivy ran off as she head towards the said area.

* * *

Oshawott was just heading back to Seasong Beach, walking rather slow. He's still stunned on what happened before, and he's traumatized by getting eaten by that vortex back in Wish Park. And boy was he gonna get chills in his dreams.

A green blur suddenly passed him without a warning. To his curiosity, he was jumping to conclusions that it was the Princess of the Arbor Area, also known as his friend and rival, Snivy.

His heart skipped a beat as Snivy crossed into his minds for the millionth time today. Oshawott's still unsure of his feelings, but he knows that Snivy's too blind to see his emotions if she just keeps on teasing him and insulting him again and again without any hesitations at all. And to the fact that Oshawott and Snivy always argue 23/7 all the time. Why 23/7? Well, an Oshawott has to eat, right?

Oshawott didn't noticed that he was standing still uttering in his deep thoughts earlier. And it's already night time, hard to see paths but he made it out of the pathways from the somewhat canyon type of walls surrounding PokePark.

As tired as our sweet sea otter was, he really needs some of his beauty sleep after all the ruckus that happened today. Saving PokePark along with his buddies, Pikachu and Tepig, and his sort of rival and friend, Snivy.

Oshawott landed on his belly when he was finally greeted by the white bridge leading to the shelter he was staying due to being taken care of Samurott, the Cove Area's keeper.

"Here at lassst!" he awed, hugging himself from exhaustion.

Oshawott entered the blue shack, closing the door behind him. "Samurott! I'm home. You'll never guess what happened toda...y..." Oshawott's voice trailed off seeing Samurott talking to Snivy. So Snivy was the blur he saw earlier as he was headed here to Seasong Beach.

Raising a brow, he said, "We have a visitor? What a surprise. Never knew _royalty_ would be here _before me_." he said, rolling his eyes as he just smiled at Samurott and glanced at Snivy for a second. Even if he's acting like a dork and an idiot to the Grass-Type Pokemon, oh how he just falls for her every time he sees those sharp, maroon-colored eyes. And her vines always has that gentle touch when not in battle, when her tail glows every time she uses Leaf Blade. The endless ways Oshawott couldn't describe on why he had fallen head over heels for the Grass Snake Pokemon.

"Now, now, Oshawott. Princess Snivy here decided that she would stay for the night." Samurott smiled as Snivy just glared at Samurott for calling her a "Princess". Snivy innocently giggled, "Sir Samurott, there's no need to call me a Princess," she pausing. "Call me Snivy instead." she smiled ever so gracefully which made Oshawott suspicious.

Reacting on what Samurott just said, Oshawott's mouth was gaping open after he said that.

"Wait. _What?!_"

Oshawott was too tired to get an argument going to whatever Snivy was about to confront, he just shook his head and smirked. "You know what. I'm fine with that. I'm sleeping."

And with that, Oshawott went upstairs and curled up on a small mattress which was his, grabbed his scalchop that was resting on his stomach and placed it beside him like a teddy bear, hugging it tightly.

* * *

_Oshawott spawned in his dream. Mouth gaping open to when he finds the setting he was in was indeed very familiar._

_"Oshawott!" the otter turned his head to see four of his friends at the end of the cliff. He gasped as he saw that this dream is familiar— in fact, it was more of a flashback. But it is, yet, still a dream._

_Snivy was there, Piplup, Tepig, and Pikachu as well. And the Water-Type slowly stepped back to when he saw himself grabbing onto Snivy's vines, holding on for his life. He doesn't know what to do. But he knows what will happen. To the fact that it was what happened just earlier in Wish Park._

_The swirling vortex was strong, Oshawott watched as he saw himself smiling in the dream, then smiling at Snivy before letting go. He even knows what he said on that exact moment. Watching himself drift to the vortex, he remembered how he was so scared of the dark. Still to this point, he still is. It's just that he wants to overcome that fear with his eyes wide open, but deep inside he's still scared._

_The memories started flooding into his mind again, the horror of what that black hole looks like is too eye-tearing for him to remember. Inside there was cold, dark, and empty. And while he was there, he was like a spectator in the dream— it's like he was invisible to Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, and Piplup._

_Oshawott saw everything, but his attention was caught by when he heard Snivy gasped loud enough for him to hear, and Tepig tried to pull her in back to the cliff, but Tepig wasn't enough to keep them both together on the platform. Unfortunately, Tepig came drifting fast to the black hole with Snivy being ahead of the Fire-Type._

_To Oshawott's surprise, he can freely move— and float as well —to his heart's content in his dream world. And with that power, he floated beside Snivy who has tears building up in her sharp-pointed, maroon-tinted eyes. Oshawott frowned, seeing the only girl that is probably meant something to him... crying._

_Not knowing what to do, Oshawott tried hugging the Grass Snake, but his arms went through her like what a Ghost-Type can do._

_This saddened Oshawott, but his vision started to become more blurry, and then a dark shadow casted behind him, making him flinch at the sudden blinding path. "Wh-What's h-h-happening?!" he asked, yelling as he grabbed his scalchop from his stomach and covered his mouth with it. "D-Don't eat m-me!" he yelled as everything started to become black in his sight— everything, except for Snivy._

_"Snivy!"_

_The sight of Snivy made Oshawott drift over to her real fast. Oshawott grabbed her hands, which made him blush but that doesn't matter right now. And for some reason, he can now grab Snivy but it seems like Snivy doesn't know that Oshawott was even there. Snivy did try to save Oshawott earlier in the dream and in reality as well._

_Snivy started glancing to every inch in sight, "Oshawott! If you hear me, say something!"_

_"Snivy?!" Oshawott said, not the dream Oshawott, but real Oshawott. Unfortunately, Snivy didn't hear Oshawott's response._

_"Ahh!"_

_Oshawott spun around to see Snivy being pulled in by a dark vortex and Oshawott extended his paws to reach Snivy, but sadly enough, it feels like he was bring pulled in back by something in his sleep..._

_And in real life as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**hi i'm back**

**wooo shellpwnageshipping! oshawott/snivy ftw!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Oshawott struggled while laying on his stomach and started flailing. His head shot up and a gasp escaped his lips. "Snivy!" he yelled, panting at his dream.

The curtains drifted on the window, causing the strong winds to lift the tip of the curtain up to the ceiling, making the window have no cover for the harsh sun rays that is directly onto Oshawott's eye lids.

The blinding light made him shut his eyes close, but when he opened them again, he sees Snivy's vines wrapped around his feet. So he was getting pulled back in real life as well.

Glaring at the Princess, Oshawott growled as he tried kicking his feet but they seem to be wrapped up too tight. Snivy giggled at the otter, smirking at his direction. "And what's so funny, _**Princess?**"_ he asked, spatting on the "princess" part. Snivy did her innocent giggles again, "Oh don't be too shy about it, just admit it already!"

Oshawott cocked his head, confused on whatever the Grass-Type was talking about. "Excuse me?" Oshawott asked, rolling his eyes with a salty mood conquering his usually nice mornings. "You like me, don't you? You said my name like, four times. Maybe even _more_." she grinned, making Oshawott uncomfortable.

"I-It's not like that... I had a dream from yesterday's event..." he frowned. So much for trying to forget the traumatizing event from yesterday's incident.

Snivy softy smiled, sitting next to Oshawott.

"Kidding. Don't be all too personal about it." she chortled, patting the otter's back with her vine. "As if. Imagine, you liking me. What a _never_ occurring moment that would be." she chuckled, which made Oshawott chuckle as well, and then there comes the awkward silence.

Smiling, Oshawott hugged Snivy, whom flinched at the sudden touch of the Water-Types incredibly soft fur.

"May I ask you something, Snivy?"

Snivy was surprised at the sudden question. She nodded, but if it's anything about royalty and shit like that, then she'll just answer with a snob look or just try to change the subject.

Oshawott pulled away, asking the question. "...What's with the sudden... idea... of staying here last night at Cove Area?"

Stiffening in her place, Snivy let out a sigh, might as well let it all out, now would she? "It's... my... mother again. Oh the _great_ and _wonderful_ Queen Serperior. All hail her!" she said mockingly as she bowed down, pretending that her mother was in front of her.

Oshawott chuckled at that, but it concerned him on what was the exact reason behind it. "My mother wanted me to be next in line to that fucking throne. Everyday I have to wake up before the sun rises so the Pawniards and Bisharp will not be there to guard the path to Verdant Court, which will be the best time to escape... or leave."

Nodding, Oshawott gestured her to go on, "And then I'll run throughout the whole Arbor Area trying to avoid Bisharp and any Pawniard in sight. As well as Leavanny and Liligant."

Now it all makes sense to Oshawott. When Pikachu and him first met Snivy, Oshawott didn't liked her attitude since she seems to react to the whole Wish Park thing at first as "exciting" but not "dangerous". Which made Oshawott's mind think of Snivy as an adventure-obsessed Princess. Well... after he noticed that he was a Princess due to Bisharp blurting it out.

"There are times to when I failed at that, then get send to Verdant Court, making my mother guard the entrance as Leavanny teach me on how to walk and talk like a Princess, and Liligant teaching me how to act like one. It was such torture. You don't even know." she groans, plopping onto the bed, facing and curling to the opposite side of Oshawott.

Oshawott kept his head down, "Actually, I _do_..." he mumbled, biting his lips. His fangs deepened on the skin of his lips, making them bleed within seconds. Snivy sat up, looking at Oshawott with a curious and worried look. "You... do as well?"

Oshawott opened his mouth, revealing the bleeding part of his lips. Snivy crossed her arms and shook her head, rolling her eyes for Oshawott's unaware stupidity for doing such a thing to himself. "Uh, yeah... you see... Samurott just trained me. We're not even related." he said coldly. It's not that Oshawott doesn't like the guy, it's just that he never gotten to see his parents or possible siblings. This made Snivy's mood to drop.

"I was trained to get disciplined, and guess what? It never happened." he grinned, laughing at the thought. There are times he just sat there in front of Samurott, being the stubborn sea otter he is. "But, I did get told and raised to be polite to others."

Snivy looked at him with a glare. "Polite? Ew."

Oshawott snickered at that, "I know right?"

The Grass-Type looked at the nearby clock on the wall to see that it's almost 10am.  
"Welp," Snivy announced, hoisting herself up from the bed. "I better go now. I am certain that my mother sent out all the guards to come looking for me. Might as well go home." she groaned, reaching her thin hands towards Oshawott as she pulled him up as well.

Oshawott blushed as he had not let go of Snivy's hand. "Er... See you later, then?" he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, later... If my mother allows me." she smiled as she swiftly went downstairs with grace and ease.

Oshawott found himself looking at his paws and is still feeling the touch.

Shaking his head as he argues with himself and trying to convince himself that this whole thing of liking her more than friends is just a phase.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"A **phase**..."

* * *

Pikachu sighed as he continued on looking for his friend, Piplup.

"I know he's here somewhere. He told me that he'll be hanging out here in Cove Town..." The Electric Mouse-Type Pokemon said, looking for the round-headed, blue penguin. "Not a penguin in sight."

Pikachu sat near the fountain and saw Audino, "Audino, Audino!" he called, gesturing the pink Pokemon to come over. "Have you seen Piplup around here?"

Audino thought of it, "I dunno, I think I saw him going to the Crag Area just a while ago..."

That made Pikachu's mood lighten up, now knowing where his buddy might be at. "Thank you, Audino!"

"You're welcome, friend!" Audino waved, as Pikachu ran on all fours and started heading to the Crag Area at the end of the town's map.

Stopping at his tracks, he sees his friend Piplup by the entrance of the said area, luckily enough, it seems like the penguin hasn't gone too far away from the entrance way. But then again, Pikachu wanted to spend time with his friend due to the fact that Piplup was in Wish Park all this time.

"Hey, Piplup!" Pikachu greeted, running towards the taller blue Pokemon.

Piplup turned around and smiled. "Hello Pikachu!" it so happens that he was about to go to the Battle Tournament.

"I was just about to train, would you want to train with me and win the Tournament?" he chirped as he grabbed into Pikachu's paw and started dragging him straight into the gates of the Battle Tournament Arena.

Pikachu skidded his feet onto the ground to stop Piplup. "I-I was looking for you to hang out, P-Piplup!" he stuttered, finally making Piplup stop onto his tracks and turning around to see face his friend.

Piplup's face was flushed with embarrassment as he chuckled. "You should have said so in the first place..."

Smiling, Pikachu gestured Piplup to come with him. "Let's go to Seasong Beach... The view from the hilltop there is majestic!"

As the Electric-Type and the Water-Type arrived to Cove Town; Seasong Beach, they settled on to the nearby hilltop which was just a few meters away from the sandy beach and also from where Oshawott lives: Samurrot's area.

"So, it's nice here, ain't it?" Piplup started. "I actually regret that I stayed way too long in Wish Park... I never gotten to hang out with you in the first place. And that was our goal when I brought you here."

Pikachu understood what Piplup was trying to say, it wasn't really his fault though, everything's still the same, even though the vortex almost swallowed PokePark and all, but at least everything is all good now and they hope that it will stay that way until the end. But the again, they did had this good reputation from everyone in PokePark and Wish Park, which served Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig well.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. You got curious about that place and all you wanna do is to hang out with me, that's all." Pikachu smiled as he patted Piplup's back for comfort. "You're a good friend, Pikachu." he lightly smiled, facing his friend.

As Pikachu and Piplup stared onto the horizon, something... **_someone_ **caught their eyes.

It was Oshawott with a worried face and widen eyes. But they didn't noticed it when they tried calling him.

"Hey Oshawott!" Piplup waved as Oshawott looked onto the hill.

"Come on up!" the penguin grinned as he flail his arms for the attention of the otter who already was in his way up the hill.

The two waited for the white-headed Pokemon to arrive. It only took him two minutes, but it surprised Pikachu and Piplup on the face Oshawott was wearing. Unsure. Scared. Worried.

Piplup raise a brow, confused on why Oshawott was sweating nervously even though he thinks it's because of all the energy used to climb up to the hill, but then again, the cool air should have refreshed him while he was climbing to the top, since the Electric-Type and the Water-Type had no difficulties on getting tired as they got up there. But then again, that changed their minds when they both saw Oshawott.

"Are you okay, pal?" Pikachu asked, walking towards Oshawott for assistance. Pikachu patted Oshawott and started placing soothing circles on his back.

Piplup aimed at Oshawott who was still catching his breath.

Powering up a very weak Bubble Beam, Piplup kept on going until he knows when Oshawott's refreshed. Pikachu asked again, "_Now_ are you okay?"

The sea otter nodded, eyes still closed since he was shot by a refreshing Bubble Beam from his friend Piplup. He admits that it did calm him down.

The mouse and the penguin Pokemon smiled, knowing that their friend is now fine. "Thank goodness you are. I've been worried about you since yesterday." Pikachu commented as he sat down near the cliff again, alongside with Piplup, and now Oshawott sat down to join as well.

"You don't have to hide it. It's already obvious that you have a problem." Piplup pouted as he crossed his arms, worried about one of his close species. Piplups' and Oshawotts' had some similarities— both are starter Pokemon, both are water types, blue in color, round heads, and their body shape are somewhat similar to each other.

"Maybe he's being **controlled **by **_Darkrai_**." Pikachu gasped who earned a cold glare from Piplup. And by cold glare, he means by an Ice Beam to the tail. "Too soon?" Pikachu nervously chuckled with an apologetic face towards Piplup.

"What if he is missing something... or..." Pillup's voice trailed as he thinks of a certain word he's forgetting. "...Nevermind."

"I got nothin'." Piplup shrugged, plopping down onto the ground.

Oshawott was getting anxious as both of his friends started going through theories and ideas on why Oshawott was acting all so strange.

"There's a chance that he likes _someone_. Making him all coo-coo." Pikachu thought aloud, making the sea otter flinch.

Piplup noticed the sudden flinch that came up from Oshawott, with this, he smirked. _"Bingo."_


	4. Chapter 4

**hi ho hello I am back, osha-what here and I present you readers another chapter of my _only_ fanfiction on this site. c:**

**hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and I'll update soon as you know it. :D (I hope this chapter is long enough for your guys' liking... ^^;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Trembling in place, the otter started to get uneasy with this.

It's already obvious that he's the type that has a readable face. But he thought that it was all just coincidence. "Er," he muttered, looking down to the ground whilst his head tilted downwards as well. Don't forget the reddening cheeks that dominated his freckles.

"Hey, hey... No need to get embarrassed. It's normal to like someone!" Piplup giggled, having a sweatdrop moment while patting Oshawott on the back a couple of times.

Oshawott frowned, sighing deeply. "I-It's just that..."

Pikachu tilted his head, he might have an idea but then again he doesn't want to be wrong and embarrass himself right away. "So... are we right? You do like someone?"

Oshawott nodded, cheeks started turning pink, frowning and not making eye contact with any of the two Pokemon in front of him. "Mind telling us who?" Piplup grinned, suddenly curious with the subject.

Oshawott unhooked his beloved scalchop and charged up a Razor Sheel and started being defensive. Piplup's eyes narrowed as he hid behind Pikachu. "...I think that's a _no_..."

That's what Piplup thought until Oshawott started an outburst right on spot. "Wh-What if she doesn't like me? I'll just probably mess all this up! How can I do this if she's way too out of my league?! She will never forgive me if she ever finds out about this!" he babbled, simultaneously shaking Pikachu and Piplup on the shoulders.

_Out of my league...?_ Pikachu thought privately, suddenly suspicious about this.

Yeah, sure, it's normal for a Pokemon to like another Pokemon even if they're not from the same species, not the same type, or even not the same at all. But this was bothering Pikachu way too much than it would have.

"I'm a fool to her while she's way too perfect, in my opinion." Oshawott added, planking on the soft grass. "She only sees me as a fool. An idiot." he mumbled loud enough for the both to hear.

Wait— an _idiot_...? Pikachu raised a brow, thinking to himself. **_I helped saving PokePark and Wish Park with Pikachu and this idiot of an Oshawott here, and a Tepig from Crag Area..._** the voice of Pikachu's bound friend's voice echoed in his head. Only **she **calls Oshawott a dork or any insult that may vary Oshawott as a nincompoop. No way in nether that Oshawott may like...

Pikachu hesitated before saying a word, _I am certain of this. For sure._

Piplup was beside Oshawott, comforting him with his needs as he charged up another bubble beam to his liking.

"Oshawott..." Pikachu began, speaking softly. "...Is there a chance that you... are... talking about..." he paused, "_Snivy_?"

Oshawott was supposed to defend himself upon that, but he can't even utter a single word out of him. The two looked at him, puzzled. "Oshawott, is Pikachu possibly right with that?" Piplup asked, still gazed upon the sudden turn of events.

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" Oshawott thought out loud, sighing. "Obviously, yeah, he indeed is."

Piplup gave Oshawott a reassuring smile and a beaming look on his face. "That's sweet, Oshawott. Never knew you'll like someone as of your rival." Oshawott glanced at Piplup with that comment. "That's the main problem! She's my _rival_. Well, besides from her being a princess, which is put on aside..." he muttered the last part. "Rival..." he frowned at the said word.

"As if Queen Serperior will allow her only, beloved daughter, Snivy, to date someone like me." Oshawott said, rolling his eyes and turning his head away from the two other Pokemon.

When it comes to royalty, surely Oshawott ain't number one. It's not like the two Pokemon are doubting the otter-like Water-Type, it's just that when you're in a royal family, surely the King or Queen would want the best for their offsprings. But that depends on who the parents want for their child.

"Oh, c'mon Osh, you're a great, entertaining, funny guy! Sure, Snivy might have high standards, but you're probably... er, surely on her list... of guys... to date...?" Piplup said unsure. As if Snivy has one of those lists of crushes or interests in a boy. Even if they're in an alternate universe, the Alter Ego of Princess Snivy wouldn't even have those.

Oshawott nodded slightly as he slowly stood up, "Thanks for the encouraging words..." he mumbled.

Piplup and Pikachu really wanted to help, but it seems like Oshawott is still having a very difficult time facing the fact of liking someone like Snivy... his rival.

The two watched Oshawott leave— needing some time alone to think— as they pondered on what to do with all these problems of Oshawott.

The Sinnoh Water-Type starter grinned, having an idea. "You," he smiled widely, pointing at Pikachu confident that his idea'll work. "Hang out with Snivy— since you know her more than I do."

"I'll deal with Oshawott, since I'm fond of talking to him more even though you are closer with him than me. But then again, we had our moments..." Piplup chuckled at that. Pikachu nodded at the idea, "Sounds like a plan, meet here before sundown?" the small yellow Pokemkn asked, reaching out his paw. "Sundown. Gotcha." Piplup smiled, reaching out his flipper to shake with Pikachu's paw.

"See you later, then!" Piplup waved as he just stayed there since Seasong Beach is where Oshawott lives. Pikachu headed the other direction for Arbor Area and started sprinting to the said area to look for a certain Grass-Type Princess.

* * *

**_=Pikachu's mission=_**

The argument was heard from where Pikachu was standing, it's obviously Liligant and the one and only Princess Snivy. Pikachu sighed, time for his so-called "important mission" as what Piplup would say.

Pikachu walked closer to the where Snivy lives... or stays. Coming up to see Leavanny guarding the entrance. "Oh why hello there, Pikachu!" Leavanny greeted, the cheerful Grass-Type smiled brightly at the yellow mouse Pokemon. "Is Princess Snivy expecting you?" Pikachu shook his head, chuckling nervously.

"Would you want to see her? I am honored to escort you to her."

Leavanny stepped in the Court with Pikachu following from behind. "Don't pressure her too much, she's a bit cranky when she got home earlier." Leavanny warned, Pikachu glanced awkwardly before nodding. _Why did Piplup even bother sending me to talk to Snivy— oh, yeah, it's because it's for Oshawott!_ he thought to himself sarcastically as he groaned inwardly on his own.

The Court was full of flowers and grass. Everything is natural in order, but then again, Snivy isn't "in order" as what her mother will say.

Tilting his head, Leavanny told Pikachu to stay where he is currently standing. Leavanny knocked twice before Liligant opened the door. The door was painted cream (the same color of a Snivy's front) and was filled with vines that wrapped it gently and neat. There's also a nameplate that has the Princess' name on it with fancy writing— "Snivy".

Leavanny pointed at Pikachu, Liligant sighed as she explained that Snivy was being disciplined at the moment, but to their surprise, Snivy peeked through the door and gasped happily as she saw her friend.

Snivy cleared her throat and stood up straight. "May I speak with my friend for a moment?" she said with no other expressions but nothing.

Liligant sighed as she bowed down and left, Leavanny was about to say something but shrugged it off and left as well. Snivy sighed, pulling Pikachu in her room and slammed the door angrily. "I have had enough with all this shit!" Snivy suddenly tantrumed out of nowhere. Pikachu doesn't know what to do but to try and calm her down as careful as possible.

"Well, Snivy, er, I was wondering where you head off after what happened yesterday..." Pikachu said softly, not wanting the Princess of tantrums to burst.

Snivy didn't listen to Pikachu, she just kept on ranting about not wanting to be like this and not wanting to be like that, etc. Pikachu knows what she's going through, not that Pikachu knows anything about being in a royal family, he just knows that Snivy isn't having a ball with living through all this.

An arrogant scream was heard from the pillow. Turns out that Snivy had enough and released her anger in that poor, fluffy, cottony, soft pillow of hers.

Sighing, Pikachu went out to get some tea from Leavanny for Snivy to calm her down.

* * *

Pikachu came back and Snivy was still there, she moved but surprisingly was still intact on her flower bed. "...Uh... Snivy," Pikachu called, Snivy sat up from hearing her name. "I brought you some warm tea." he said calmly, maybe that will soothe her mood a little.

Sighing deeply, Snivy pulled her vines out without even commanding it and reached for the cup. "That is very thoughtful of you, Pikachu... Thanks." she forced a smile on her face as she took a sip from the warm tea.

Her vines placed the half-full cup on a nearby rounded table in her room. "It's not that I am complaining... but," she started. "Why are you even here in the first place?" she asked Pikachu whom started stuttering in response.

_Piplup never even told me what to say when she asks something! Oh no! Snivy is the one who usually gets suspicious in everything in sight!_ Pikachu thought, gulping.

_I am in big trouble! _he panicked in place.

"I-I just decided to drop by t-to check on you, th-that's all!" Pikachu grinned as he beamed his cute little eyes right at Snivy, hoping that his whole eye trick works.

Snivy closed her eyes and turned to the other way, remembering before night fall yesterday when she saw Oshawott by Verdant Court looking for _**her.**_

Snivy blushed on the thought but shrugged it off. "Okay, then. Why?" she asked again.

Pikachu shook his head, trying to change the subject. "Er... Leavanny makes really good tea, now does he?"

The two strands of thick vines came onto Pikachu's way, slapping him left and right. "As if I'm falling for _that _trick." Snivy huffed.

"Don't change the subject, Pikachu. I know you. There's something wrong, is there?" she asked snobby.

Pikachu placed a paw on his right cheek. "Oww..."

"But really, though. I just wanna check on you. You just suddenly ran off yesterday to who knows where!" Pikachu said, crossing his arms in worry. Snivy's like a... sister to him. Since the group looks out for each other.

Snivy sighed, "Sorry..."

"It's just that... all these..."

"Lessons and manners you never even want in the first place are always taking your life and time off your friends? Like Tepig, Oshawott, Piplup and I?" Pikachu smiled lightly as he pulled Snivy into a hug. Snivy frowned as she buried her face into Pikachu's shoulders, crying.

Pikachu didn't mind since it looks like she's been through a lot and she never really got to let it all out until today. "I never wanted this..." she whimpered. Her sobs started to quiet down but she's still letting tears run down her face.

Snivy pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears with the tissues her vines got for her. "C-Can you and O-Osh bust me out here tonight? I-I don't want to stay h-here anymore." she said, catching her breath between each sob. Pikachu doesn't know what to say, but _why Oshawott?_

The Electric-Type just patted Snivy on the back and let out a sigh, "I'll ask Oshawott so we can come up on a plan, but for now, I'll see what I can do."

The Princess brought up a forced smile. "Thank you so much, Pikachu!" she pulled Pikachu into another hug before lending him a few things. "Here, take 2000 berries, five Oran Berries, three Pecha Berries, and a Cheri Berry. I'll wait by the cave near the stump. Meet you guys there later tonight..."

Smiling, Pikachu nodded and went on ahead. Leaving Snivy so she can think this all through.


End file.
